


First Date

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby Gay, Bisexuality, CaBenson, Coming Out, F/F, Gay Bar, Olivia is a tease, One Shot, WPP didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Casey comes out as bisexual and begs Olivia to take her to a gay bar, insisting that she can't go alone. Meanwhile, Olivia isn't picking up on Alex's subtle flirting, so Alex is forced to kick things up a notch.[A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Casey and Olivia are just friends. Cabenson for life! ;)]
Relationships: Casey Novak/Original Female Character, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> WPP never happened in this one, but both Alex and Casey are ADAs for SVU. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your kudos and comments! It's been a crazy month so far, but I always love seeing new comments. <3

“Please? Liv, I can’t go to the bar by myself.” Casey whines because she knows that acting helpless is the only way she’s going to convince the detective to go out drinking. 

Olivia rolls her eyes. She was heading towards the DA’s office to visit Alex about a case when Casey ambushed her. 

She reluctantly agrees to go but says she can’t promise she will have fun. She’s relieved that they are going to a gay bar. While she isn’t looking for anyone to date or go home with, it will be nice not to have to fend off unwanted advances from men. 

“Thanks, Olivia!” 

Casey recently came out as bisexual and is energized about dating women and exploring those feelings she repressed for so long. She always thought it had to be one _or_ the other, even though she knew that bisexuality existed. It was just hard for her to accept it herself. Besides Olivia, she’s the only openly LGBT person in their department. Olivia remembers feeling that same newfound excitement when she first came out in her sophomore year of college. 

Casey heads out and she’s practically skipping. Olivia has been spending more time with Casey lately and they are quickly becoming friends. 

“Alex!” Olivia practically has to shout because the blonde is at the end of the hallway and heading toward the elevator. Luckily Alex hears her and walks her direction. 

Olivia’s jaw almost drops as she hears the clicking of heels and swears that Alex is purposely swinging her hips. _Wishful thinking._ Olivia forces herself to make eye contact because she doesn’t trust herself to stay focused otherwise.

Somehow this is even worse. Her eyes are piercing blue and Olivia knows she could easily get lost in them or ripped apart by them depending on Alex’s mood. But those _glasses_. Those small black frames are one of her biggest weaknesses. 

“Liv?” Alex asks with a small wave of her hand. Olivia didn’t even realize she had been talking. 

“Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a second.” 

“I was saying that I’m free at noon to go over trial prep, as long you don’t mind having lunch with me…”

“No, lunch time is perfect. Do you want me to pick up anything on the way? Maybe some pad thai?” 

Olivia knows it’s Alex’s favorite. They’ve spent enough late nights together at work and shared enough takeout to _not_ know. But Alex is still touched that Liv remembered. 

“That sounds lovely. Remember to tell them extra spicy. Thai spicy, not American spicy.” 

Olivia never can understand how Alex can eat such spicy food. Once she took a bite of the blonde’s food and had to immediately run to the sink to get some water. Her mouth was burning for a long time after that.

They part ways and Olivia can’t hide the smile on her face. Her morning is suddenly looking up. She’s still smiling when she sits at her desk. There is plenty of paperwork for her to catch up on and somehow she manages not to get too distracted. She’s successful although she still counts down the minutes until she can leave for lunch. 

“Benson, my office.” Cragen’s voice is serious but he doesn’t seem to be upset. 

She sinks down into the chair in front of the Captain’s desk and waits for the lecture she’s sure she is about to get. 

“What are your long term plans, Olivia?”

“Captain?”

“You’re a damn fine detective but I know you could do so much more if you’d like. I’m giving my official recommendation for you to take the sergeant’s exam. Munch is going to retire in the next couple of years and I know you’d make a good replacement.”

Olivia doesn’t know what to say. It’s something she’s thought about for a while, but she always assumed she would need to wait several more years. 

“I want you to at least think about it. I’m not going to try to convince you one way or the other, but you have my full support.”

He shakes Olivia’s hand and she heads back to her desk. Fin makes fun of her and asks if she’s in trouble with Cragen. 

“Yeah, something like that I guess,” Olivia replies halfheartedly but her attention is elsewhere. A quick glance at the clock shows that Olivia only has fifteen minutes until her meeting with Alex. She grabs her coat and quietly says that she will be back in an hour or so. 

\-------

Olivia’s hair is windblown and she knows she probably looks like a mess. She sets the food down on Alex’s desk and is startled when she hears Alex inhale deeply, making a sound very much like a moan. It’s similar enough that Olivia blushes when she finds herself wondering if she should bring Alex lunch more often just to get that same reaction. 

“Thank you so much, Liv. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I saw you walk through the door,” Alex explains, her voice slightly deeper than usual. She hasn’t eaten anything today besides an apple and that was hours ago. But that isn’t all she’s hungry for. 

She has to admit that she’s a little disappointed that Olivia isn’t wearing her leather jacket, but her long coat still looks nice and seeing Olivia run her strong fingers through her short hair is a small consolation. 

Alex grabs her wallet from her purse and asks Olivia how much her meal cost. Olivia tells Alex that she doesn’t need to pay her back, that she’s happy to pick up their lunch. 

“Fine. Well if you won’t let me pay then this counts as a date.” 

The words come out of her mouth before she has a chance to filter them. It’s not like they haven’t bought each other meals before. She’s partially mortified but to be honest Olivia isn’t picking up on her subtle flirting. She might as well be direct if Olivia isn’t responding to her double entendres. 

“Then I guess I should warn you that I don’t put out on the first date.” Olivia clears her throat and focuses her attention on opening her takeout container. She surprises both herself and Alex when she doesn’t try to apologize or take back her words. 

“I’ll...keep that in mind, Detective.” 

Alex is flustered and has to force herself to bring her mind back to their work. She’s successful, but only because Olivia has done this so many times that this prepping is really just a formality. 

Alex stretches and the front of her shirt comes untucked, revealing a glimpse of her toned abs. She quickly pulls her shirt down but not before Olivia notices a small diamond ring. She never would’ve expected Alex to have a navel piercing. She’s so surprised that she doesn’t even realize her eyes are still glued to Alex's body until she hears Alex clear her throat.

Maybe she feels the burning sensation of Olivia’s questioning stare or maybe it’s because they’ve almost crossed the last remaining border between coworkers and friends and…something else. For whatever reason, Alex doesn’t pretend not to notice like she would have done if it had been anyone else. She finds herself smiling as she tells the detective that she got the piercing on a drunken dare in college and ended up loving it even though a piercing like that is rather out of character for her. 

Olivia laughs and smiles. She finds herself feeling irrationally jealous that she never got to experience Alex when she was younger and in law school. It makes her wonder what other “secrets” she could find out about the ADA. She blushes and realizes that if she continues on this train of thought, she won’t be able to focus for the rest of the day. 

Alex’s phone rings, disrupting the silence that had formed. It’s her secretary, calling to let her know she has a meeting in fifteen minutes. Somehow they’d already been talking and eating for well over an hour. 

It almost pains her to tell Olivia she has to leave. She selfishly wants to cancel the meeting, wants to spend more time with the intriguing detective. They’ve spent hours together, mostly for work-related reasons but occasionally outside of work too. Today feels different, though. There’s a familiarity between them, a sense of comfort. Alex apologizes as she walks Olivia to the elevator.

Olivia gives one last smile before the elevator doors close. She leans against the wall of the elevator, lost in thought. Could Alex really be gay? Olivia honestly thought she was misinterpreting Alex in the past. But after the comment about this being a date, the intent seemed pretty clear.

\---------

The rest of the day passes by slowly and uneventfully. By the time Olivia walks through her front door, she has almost forgotten about her promise to Casey. Almost. She decides to shower and then lays on her bed wearing nothing but a towel. 

She can’t figure out what to wear. Olivia is normally so confident, so comfortable with herself that outings like this are easy. But now she finds her mind wandering back to Alex. She wonders what the blonde ADA is doing tonight. Before she has time to let her imagination run wild, her phone buzzes loudly. 

“Benson.”

“God Liv, do you always answer the phone like that? Even when you’re not working?”

“Yes, Casey, I do. What’s up?” Olivia feels a bit guilty when she finds herself wishing Casey will say she changed her mind about going out tonight. 

“When are you coming by my place? The bar opens at ten.” 

Olivia can hear Casey pacing and senses that she’s stressing out about tonight’s plans. 

“Case, breathe, okay?” Olivia waits until she hears Casey stop pacing. “It’s going to be alright. Also, you don’t want to go to the bar right when it opens. Wait until eleven or so and you’ll avoid a lot of awkward silence.” After a few more minutes of coaching, Casey seems to feel less anxious. 

\-------------

“Should I sit at the bar? Do I walk around?”

The redheaded ADA looks frazzled and Olivia finally tells her to sit down at the bar. 

“I know you’ve been to bars before. This is just like that, alright? You’re not here to try to meet your future wife, you’re here to relax and see where the night leads.”

This pep talk seems to work because before long, Casey is nursing a beer and making small talk. There’s a couple at the end of the bar making out. Casey has seen women kissing before, but never this openly in public. A quick scan of the room confirms that Olivia was correct. The bar is just now starting to get crowded and it’s almost midnight. 

From a few seats away, a woman keeps sneaking glances at Casey. Olivia can tell that she’s wondering if the two are a couple. 

Olivia whispers to Casey that she’s going to step away. Olivia is more than happy to let this pretty stranger make the first move on Casey. The redhead starts to protest but Olivia quickly reassures her that she’ll be okay. 

Olivia walks away, staying far enough away to give space but close enough to keep an eye out for her friend.

As suspected, the woman immediately walks over and introduces herself to Casey and asks to sit down next to her. Olivia overhears the woman say her name is Hannah. After a few minutes, they are laughing and Olivia is almost beaming with pride when she sees Casey place a gentle hand on the other woman’s shoulder. 

Every tall blonde woman on the dance floor reminds Olivia of Alex and it’s overwhelming. She never intended to fall for Alex, but this has become much more than a crush or conquest. She can’t get the ADA out of her mind after their lunch together. 

_Fuck, I’m too sober for this._

She orders two double shots of tequila and hopes to outrun some nervousness of her own. Her chest starts to feel warm as she throws back the second shot. 

She glances over at Casey and is happy to see that the pair seem to be getting along well. Olivia has the urge to dance as soon as she feels the tequila buzzing through her body. A couple of dances couldn’t hurt, right? 

The next couple of songs are passed dancing closely with a very attractive woman named Maria. Her long black hair falls slightly above her waist. She’s wearing very high heels but she is still quite a bit shorter than Olivia. 

They move and sway together, closer and closer until their lips are mere inches apart. Maria isn’t normally Olivia’s type, but the thought of having her head buried between Maria’s thighs later sounds more appealing than going home alone and pretending not to think about Alex. 

Olivia’s eyes are closed and she almost gives in, but she can’t stop picturing Alex and it isn’t fair to the woman in front of her. Olivia’s had her share of one night stands but she forces herself to remember that she’s here for Casey, not for a hookup. Maria looks disappointed for a moment, but it doesn’t take long for someone else to cut in. A woman like that never has to worry about dancing alone. 

Olivia checks on Casey as she makes her way towards the bathroom. The pair are slowly heading out onto the dance floor, and Casey looks undeniably happy. Olivia sighs and decides to head out after she splashes some water on her face. 

The ladies’ room is empty for once and Olivia stares at herself in the mirror. She can’t deny the fine lines that are forming around her eyes and lips. Gone is the young Olivia Benson who hadn’t been to hell and back. She’s created a life and legacy of her own ever since she joined SVU and she’s proud of herself. 

Olivia tells Casey that she’s leaving and the redhead just nods, telling Olivia that she’s fine. She’s heading towards the door when a flash of blonde hair passes through her peripheral vision. She almost ignores it because she’s tired of getting her hopes up. But then she hears Alex's sultry voice order whiskey. She’d recognize that sound anywhere. 

“Alex, hey,” Olivia reaches out to gently touch Alex’s arm. “Did Casey tell you we were coming here tonight?”

The smile on Alex’s face quickly fades. She was so caught up in how she felt about Olivia and she didn’t even stop to consider that the detective might be dating someone already. And it would certainly explain why she’s been stopping by the office more than usual. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you two are together,” Alex squeaks out. She tries not to let her emotions show but she’s feeling embarrassed and disappointed. 

“Casey and I? No chance. We would end up killing each other. Plus redheads aren’t really my type.”

Alex lets out the breath that she was holding and asks Olivia what type of women are her type. 

Olivia winks as she answers. “Blondes, of course.” She’s not drunk anymore, is barely even buzzed at this point, but the aura of the bar seems to be lowering Olivia’s inhibitions. 

“Dance with me, Liv.” It’s a statement, not a question.

Olivia feels herself being led to the dance floor and takes the time to look at Alex’s outfit. It’s simple really, but somehow she makes anything look custom made. Her black deep cut shirt is tucked into dark, high waisted jeans. Olivia can’t see them, but she assumes Alex is wearing low heels since the blonde is a few inches taller than Olivia right now. 

She realizes that they’ve stopped moving and pulls Alex into her arms. The song has a fast tempo and their hips move to the beat. Somewhere during the middle of the song Alex brazenly wedges her leg in between Olivia’s thighs until almost every inch of their bodies is touching.

They keep going, neither of them paying attention to anything or anyone around them until a slow song comes on. They hear mumbled protests about the song choice and see quite a few people make their way to get another drink or talk at the bar. 

But the two of them keep dancing. Olivia knows she should probably be nervous because dancing this slowly and intimately with Alex might change everything. What if Alex doesn’t feel the same way after this? What if this was just some kind of experiment for her?

Alex softly touches her lips to Olivia’s neck as if she can sense the brunette’s mind is elsewhere. When Olivia doesn’t pull back, she makes her way up and bites gently on the detective’s pulse point. 

Olivia moans before she can stop herself and stiffens when she feels Alex’s hands trailing down her back. Alex pulls back and looks deeply into Olivia’s warm brown eyes. There are no words said aloud, but their eyes speak volumes. 

When the song changes to something more upbeat, Olivia kisses Alex. She sees Alex’s eyelids flutter and knows that the blonde has been thinking about doing this for quite some time. It’s the expression you make when something is somehow even better than you’d imagined it would be. 

Their kiss deepens and Olivia’s hand tangles in Alex’s hair. They jump back when they hear someone clearing their throat. 

“Um, Liv? Hannah and I are going to stop for a coffee. I was going to ask if you’d be okay alone but…” 

Hannah reaches for Olivia’s hand, softly introducing herself. She has a very slight Australian accent that is very charming. Apparently Casey didn’t notice who Olivia was making out with because she gasps when she hears Alex introduce herself. 

“Alex? What are you--nevermind, I assume you are here for the same reason I am. Um, I will see you two on Monday.” Casey has always been a little socially awkward so she takes Hannah by the hand and leads them towards the door. 

Alex and Olivia can’t help but laugh. They know that they will probably get the third degree from Casey when they are back in the office, but for now none of that matters. She sends Casey a quick text, asking her friend to let her know when she gets home safely. 

Alex and Olivia wave a quick goodbye and make their way back to the edge of the dancefloor. Their lips find each other again and Olivia guides them backwards until Alex’s back is up against the wall.

“Olivia Benson, you are going to kill me!” When Olivia asks for clarification, Alex says that she’s been picturing this for so long and wants nothing more than to continue this back at her place. But she adds that she will still respect Olivia’s boundaries. 

Olivia’s response is to smile and kiss the blonde’s neck, pretending to not know what Alex is referring to. She bites Alex’s collarbone, though she has to stop herself from leaving a mark. Normally she wouldn’t care, but Casey would definitely tease them about it for a while. 

Alex gently pulls Olivia’s head back. “You said you don’t put out on the first date. It’s not fair to tease me this much.” 

Olivia laughs and whispers in Alex’s ear, her breath tickling the blonde’s neck. “I thought lunch was our first date. I think this should count as our second date.” 

Alex’s blue eyes darken as she realizes the implication behind her words. She asks Olivia if she puts out on the second date and bites her lip as she waits for Olivia’s response. 

“Why don’t you take me back to your apartment and I’ll let you know?”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Alex practically drags Olivia through the door. Alex’s apartment is close enough to walk to and the cool night air is a pleasant change from the stuffy bar. The women are shivering, though they are each uncertain if it is because of the cold or the anticipation of the night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone following "The Letter", I promise I have some new chapters in the works! My muse decided that it just wanted to write a one-shot first.


End file.
